


match maker

by pann_cake



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pining, ambrollins - Freeform, drunk phonecalls, match making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pann_cake/pseuds/pann_cake
Summary: “Girlfriend?” Seth asked, and then chuckled to himself when Finn literally jumped and dropped his phone.“What? No, no.”Seth raised one eyebrow. “Boyfriend?”If Finn had been taking a drink in that exact moment, Seth was sure he would have choked. “No. It’s not like that. It’s just Karl.”“Just?” Seth could not wipe the smug look off his face. “You sure it’s not like that? ‘Cuz it kinda seems like it’s like that.”Finn actually blushed then, and Seth cackled.“Do you like him?” Seth prodded, suddenly dying to know, like they were high school girls talking about their crushes.“Shut up, Rollins,” Finn replied sternly, which did nothing to squash Seth’s suspicions. “It’s complicated, alright? We have a...history.”“Right. Because I’d know nothing about that.”





	match maker

**Author's Note:**

> Established!Ambrollins, in which after Elimination Chamber, Finn tags along with Seth to Dean's house, they realize Finn likes Karl, get drunk, and try to play match maker for him. I don't even know anymore, you guys.

Elimination Chamber hadn’t gone as planned, and Seth was _pissed_. It didn’t matter to him that he gave everything he had in the chamber, or that people were still talking about the gauntlet match that Monday. None of it mattered if he didn’t win. Getting eliminated felt like a blow, knocking all the wind out of his sails, all of this momentum towards WrestleMania that he’d built in just a few week’s time seemed to be for nothing.

He couldn’t even watch the rest of the match. He went back to the locker room alone, his anger simmering into a disappointment that he knew could consume him if he didn’t shake it. The only silver lining to the whole thing was that the Elimination Chamber was in Vegas. Dean’s backyard, basically. Seth had seen him briefly before the show, but they hadn’t had time to really linger. They just ate a quick dinner together before Seth had to go. 

Sitting down on the locker room bench with a huff, his body sore and tired, Seth rummaged through his stuff until he found his phone. He knew Dean was around somewhere watching the show, that he’d want to stay and support Roman through the end of the match, but Seth just didn’t have it in him to stick around. So he texted him saying that he was going on a beer run and would meet Dean at his house in a bit. Roman might be pissy about it later, but Dean would understand. 

He was about to get up and hit the showers quick when the locker room door opened up. He looked up to see Finn shuffling awkwardly in the doorway, looking about how Seth felt. Seth nodded at him in a _what’s up_ kind of way, but didn’t say anything, figuring neither of them wanted to really talk about it. Seth stood up to go when Finn called out his name to stop him and actually came into the room. 

“Hey uh...can you give me a lift?” Finn asked him, and Seth raised his eyebrows at him. They’d ridden together a few times before, once Dean was out and the two of them got tagged together for house shows. It seemed like a good idea to spend some time with the guy if they were going to be working together, and Seth considered him a friend after their time in rehab even if they didn’t hang out much since. Usually Finn had his two tag-alongs with him, and Seth didn’t feel the need to insert himself into a friend group. 

“Where’s your boys?” he asked, and Finn scratched the back of his neck. 

“Makin’ a statement,” Finn said, moving into the locker room. “They got stuck on the preshow and decided to leave after to show that they’re not happy about it.” He shrugged. “Not sure what it’ll accomplish, but they’re long gone, mate.”

“Ah.” Seth nodded, understanding the sentiment but agreeing with Finn that it might not do much for them. “Well, I’d be fine with carpooling, only I’m not leaving tonight. I’m heading over to Dean’s, spending the night there.” He hitched his thumb towards the exit, eager to be able to get going.

“Oh, right.” Finn paused and gave him a look. “Are you guys...y’know.” He made a weird little gesture with his hand and Seth just squinted at him before huffing a slight laugh. 

“Yeah. For a while now.” Their past together was complicated, sure, but he didn’t need to get into that with Finn right then. Seth figured that was answer enough. He and Dean had settled into something normal and steady, made a bit more difficult after Dean’s injury, but the distance didn’t really concern Seth that much. It sucked, but Dean was still Dean.

“Alright, well, have fun then. Tell him I say hey?”

Seth had to let out a sigh when he saw the sad, deflated look on Finn’s face. He looked like Seth just kicked his puppy, and Seth had to remind himself that they’d _both_ just suffered a hell of a match and eventual defeat inside the Chamber. Could he really just leave him here stranded on his own, without his friends? While he was sure that _someone_ would take pity on him and pick him up, Seth found that he wasn’t the type of person anymore who could just do that to a friend and all around good guy who’d never once played Seth wrong. 

He groaned outloud, because Dean wasn’t going to be thrilled. “We’re leaving in ten,” he said, and Finn visibly brightened up before nodding excitedly and hurrying to get ready. Seth just shook his head; it was going to be an interesting night. 

\--

They did, in fact, go on the beer run. Then they got some snacks because Finn didn’t want to show up empty handed. Then they needed gas. All in all, it took them longer to get to Dean’s house than Seth had wanted, but at least they were finally getting there. Seth was driving, they were listening to some indie station quietly, and Finn was grinning at his phone. Every time Seth glanced over at him, he was grinning at his phone. Seth had to admit he was curious, especially because Finn had been giving him some sort of _vibe_ before when he realized he was with Dean. But maybe Seth had just read that wrong. 

“Girlfriend?” he asked, and then chuckled to himself when Finn literally jumped and dropped his phone. 

“What? No, no.”

Seth raised one eyebrow. “Boyfriend?”

If Finn had been taking a drink in that exact moment, Seth was sure he would have choked. “ _No_. It’s not like that. It’s just Karl.”

“ _Just_?” Seth could not wipe the smug look off his face. “You sure it’s not like that? ‘Cuz it kinda seems like it’s like that.”

Finn actually blushed then, and Seth cackled. 

“Do you like him?” Seth prodded, suddenly dying to know, like they were high school girls talking about their crushes. 

“ _Shut up_ , Rollins,” Finn replied sternly, which did nothing to squash Seth’s suspicions. “It’s complicated, alright? We have a... _history_.”

“Right. Because I’d know _nothing_ about that.” Seth’s voice was deadpan, and beside him Finn just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Still smirking to himself, Seth let it go as he finally pulled into Dean’s driveway. 

He just let himself in, as usual whenever he was there, calling out for Dean to narrow down where in the house he might be. “Deano?” 

Dean came bounding in from the living room, a wild look in his eye and a smile on his face. “You’re late, you better get that ass over here right-- _oh_. Hi, Finn.”

Seth grimaced, and Finn gave him an awkward little wave and smile, then held up the bags of snacks in his arms. “I brought food?”

Dean’s eyes darted from Seth to Finn and back again, his plans for their evening obviously dashed, and Seth stepped towards him to try to smooth things over a little. “Karl and Luke ditched him, alright? And he gave me that sad pouty face.” He pointed over at Finn just as he made the face. “See?”

Dean sighed. “You never could resist a stray,” he said, then gestured with his head for Finn to come in. Meanwhile, he took the beer out of Seth’s arms with one hand, and reached around to grab a handful of Seth’s ass with the other. Seth yelped a little, and Finn diverted his eyes and made a beeline for the living room, where he spread out the snacks on the coffee table. 

“I guess I’ll have my way with you later,” Dean murmured so only Seth could hear him, giving his ass a squeeze. 

“Take it easy,” Seth replied, chuckling, then leaned in to press a kiss to Dean’s lips. Dean hummed happily against his mouth before nibbling gently against Seth’s bottom lip, a promise of more to come when they didn’t have an audience. Then he let go of him and slapped Seth’s ass once for good measure before heading towards the couch with the beers. 

Seth was used to it by now, it didn’t phase him when other people saw them being affectionate. It took them some time, once they officially got together-- _back_ together--before they were really out in the open with it at work. But once they did, nobody seemed surprised in the slightest, which only seemed to spur Dean on when it came to PDA. 

Not that Seth was complaining. He honestly wasn't sure how Finn had missed that they were together. 

He sat next to Dean on the couch and kicked his sneakers off, and Dean had a bottle of beer open and waiting for him. He’d been watching some kind of nature documentary before they came in, and it still played in the background as they all settled in. Seth took his beer and leaned a little against Dean’s side, happy to just be with him again. Dean rambled about some random facts about sharks he’d learned from the show, and Finn watched them both from the armchair as they bantered back and forth. 

When Finn’s phone went off again with more texts, Seth’s attention was drawn away from the shark conversation. The easy smile on Finn’s face started to fall, and Seth leaned in, curious, but Finn just put the phone away. By then, they’d all had a bit to drink and Dean had passed around the bottle of Johnnie Walker once or twice. It was just enough for Dean to have even less of a filter than usual, and for Seth to not care. 

“What’s going on? Who’s that?” Dean asked, obviously noticing the change in the room and looking between the two of them.

The look on his face was a bit accusatory, as if he didn’t like that Seth had some kind of knowledge that he didn’t. Not that Dean would ever admit it, but Seth had sensed lately that he was a bit sensitive to Seth hanging out with other people while Dean was home. Seth set his hand on Dean’s knee and rubbed it a bit with his thumb. 

“Is that him?” he asked Finn.

To which Dean just blurted out, “ _Who_?”

Finn sighed. “Karl,” he admitted, taking his phone back out of his pocket and handing it to Seth. 

“Wait, wait--wait.” Dean shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around it. “Are you guys fucking?”

Finn went beet red, but Seth didn’t notice, he was scrolling through the texts he’d been allowed to see. He looked back up at Finn once he’d read the latest part. “He doesn’t get to be pissy that you’re hanging out with me when he’s the one who left you at the stadium, dude.”

“ _What_?” Dean blurted, again, snatching the phone and scrolling through to see for himself. “Ohh, he thinks you like Seth. That’s funny.” 

Dean tossed the phone to him, and Finn caught it with a pout. “I don’t. Obviously.” He put his phone away and took another swig of the liquor straight from the bottle. Seth frowned, feeling for the guy. He remembered what it was like, before he and Dean got their shit together. The hesitation, the not knowing. It _sucked_. 

Dean seemed to be thinking the same thing. Seth could see the wheels turning in his boyfriend’s head as Dean munched on some pork rinds, wiping his fingers on his jeans before taking out his own phone. 

“Let’s call him.”

“ _What_?” It was Finn’s turn to exclaim, and he lunged for the phone but Dean had already pressed dial and put it on speaker. 

“Why do you even have Karl’s number?” Seth asked.

Dean just shrugged. “I don’t know, I must’a needed it for something. Why, ya jealous?”

Seth just huffed before looking back over to Finn. “Relax, we’re just gonna--”

“Get you laid.” Before Finn could react to Dean, however, the other end of the line picked up and Karl’s voice said a very confused _hello?_

“Heyyy, buddy!” Dean practically yelled, as Seth scrambled for the tv remote, leaning across Dean’s lap to get it and hit mute, all while Dean tried to slap him away like he was breaking his concentration. 

Karl waited a beat, probably hearing all the commotion. “Dean...Um, what’s up?”

“Listen, I got your boy Finn here in my living room,” Dean went on. Finn looked at him with wide eyes and mouthed the words _what the fuck?_ Dean just shrugged, winging it, and went on. Seth literally covered his face with his palm. “He wants to know why you’re such a pussy.”

Finn squaked and reached for the phone, Seth elbowed Dean hard in the ribs, and Dean tried his best to cover his hysterical laughter. Seth should have known not to get him liquored up and expect him to behave. 

“Hey, Karl, um,” Finn stammered.

On the other end of the line, Karl chuckled. “Oh hey, babe.”

“Hi babe,” Finn said back, blushing. 

Dean looked at Seth. Seth looked at Dean. Dean dramatically dropped his jaw and Seth had to bite his tongue to keep from giggling. It was _ridiculous_. 

“What’s this about me being a pussy?” Karl asked, and Seth scowled at Dean on Finn’s behalf. 

“I just think it’s a little weird to leave him hanging like that,” Dean charged ahead. “Not even stay for his match and just bounce on him? And then get all pissed at him when he gets a ride from Seth? I mean, c’mon. Even I know that’s lame.”

Finn covered his face in his hands as the realization hit that now Karl knew he’d shown them his texts. Seth hurried to try to smooth things over. 

“Listen Karl, there’s nothing going on with me and Finn,” he said, giving Finn a thumbs up when the other peeked up from his hands. “I’ve been dating Ambrose for six months.”

“You have?” Karl asked, ignoring the incriminating comments about the texts, at least for now, which Seth was glad for. 

“Yeah, they’re actually really fucking adorable,” Finn put in.

“We really fucking are,” Dean insisted, and Seth laughed and bumped him with his shoulder. “So stop being intimidated by my boyfriend and do something about getting your own. I know Seth’s hot and all…”

“Aw, babe,” Seth cooed jokingly. 

“You got it, babe.” Dean winked at him, the two of them snickering while Finn looked like he wanted to just die right there. 

“Um, Finn?” Karl’s voice piped up, and they all fell quiet, leaning in to hear. “I guess I do owe you an apology. Can we talk? Like, in private?”

“Oh, I see how it is!” Dean said dramatically, but Seth was already getting up and dragging him off the couch and towards the bedroom. “Just go ahead and use my phone! If you have phone sex, at least wipe it down after!”

At the bedroom door, Seth turned back to give Finn a grin and big thumbs up, before Dean forcibly dragged him in and shut the door behind them. 

“You…” Seth began, but Dean had already pressed him back against the door and was mouthing along his neck, and Seth lost his train of thought. 

“Are a great match-maker? I know.”

Seth chuckled, winding his arms around Dean’s waist and tugging him closer. “You’re insufferable.”

“You love it.” Dean tipped Seth’s chin up and caught him in a deep kiss. Then he pulled on Seth’s hands, backing up and walking him towards the bed. “Were we ever that disgusting?”

Seth straddled Dean’s hips, settling onto his lap and smiling fondly down at him. “Yeah, probably.”

Dean laughed warmly, and Seth could feel it against his chest. Dean’s hands slid up inside Seth’s t-shirt, running up and down his back before grabbing his ass and hitching him closer. “Think they’ll get together?” he asked absently, pulling Seth’s shirt off.

“I hope so,” Seth said, looking down at Dean with hooded eyes as he started to rock against him. “But we’ve done enough damage for one night, I think. And besides, you said you’d have your way with me.”

“So _demanding_ ,” he teased, running his thumbs along Seth’s hipbones. “Don’t worry, I’ll get there.” 

Seth huffed, but closed his eyes and let Dean take his time, slowly, tortuously, shaking Seth apart. 

\--

In the morning, Seth woke up alone and naked in Dean’s bed. It wasn’t like Dean to be up before him, but Seth hadn't had drinks like that in a while and maybe they went right to his head. Seth rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got dressed, pulling on his sweatpants and one of Dean’s shirts that was lying around and smelled mostly clean. Barefoot, he padded into the kitchen to find Dean, shirtless, his hair rumpled, sitting on the counter drinking coffee. Finn was at the stove, cooking them breakfast. 

“This is what we get for being dicks last night?” Seth asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee and then moving to stand sideways between Dean’s legs at the counter. 

Finn just gave him a big smile and shrugged. “Let’s just say, there may be some _developments_ between me and Karl the next time I see him, and for that I owe you both.”

“Developments?” Dean asked, laying his wrist against Seth’s shoulder. “If you don’t kiss him I swear to god--”

Seth would have smacked him if they weren’t both holding scalding hot coffee. “Leave them alone,” he pleaded. “Look how long it took _us_ to stop being idiots about each other.”

“Yeah, true.” Dean just nodded, and Finn chuckled and turned back to the stove. Seth caught Dean’s eye, seeing that little twinkle there that meant he was truly happy in that moment. He leaned up to give him a quick kiss, then returned to his coffee. 

Later, after saying their goodbyes, Seth was back on the road with Finn. It always sucked, leaving Dean behind when all they both wanted was for him to be well enough to go on the road with him again. But there was a lightness in Seth’s chest now, one that only Dean could bring, and he would carry it with him to the next town, the next show. It made the distance a little more bearable. 

“So how d’you do it?” Finn asked into the comfortable silence in the car, and Seth glanced over at him. “You and Dean. You just seem to have it so together.”

“Do we?” He chuckled at that, shaking his head. He never thought he’d be the one someone would come to for relationship advice, but here they were. “We’ve had our shit, trust me. For us, it kind of had to explode before we could come back together. But now, it’s just easy, ya know? We just fit.”

Finn smiled over at him. “It’s nice to see you both so happy.”

“Yeah? Thanks, man.” Seth hadn’t expected any of this to come from last night, but it was a welcome surprise. “You and Karl will be alright. I’d just say to just be open and trust each other, the rest will fall into place.”

Finn sighed, and Seth remembered that sound coming from his own chest. That heartsick sigh, hopeful yet hesitant at the same time. “I’m sure you’re right, brother.” 

Seth just smiled to himself, his eyes back on the road. Now, after all that, it made a loss at the Chamber seem less devastating, somehow. There were more important things, and besides, he’d make another opportunity. He always did. And in the meantime, it was nice to have a friend at his side. 

When Finn’s phone started going off with texts again, Seth chuckled and shook his head. Everything would work out alright. They’d get to Raw, Karl and Finn would work their shit out, he knew, and Seth would call Dean later to gossip all about it. As for everything else, WrestleMania and everything after, Seth had a feeling that all that would fall into place, too.


End file.
